


A Moonless Night

by ScottishRose1028



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishRose1028/pseuds/ScottishRose1028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s141.photobucket.com/albums/r65/scottishrose1028/Fic%20Banners/?action=view&current=Moonless7copy.jpg"></a>
</p>
<img/><p>"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night..." On a moonless night, fate steps in and takes a hand in the destiny of Edward and Bella, changing their lives forever. AH/AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank yous to my wonderful betas GrayMatters and rubiesymusica - they are the best friends any girl could ask for.
> 
> And thank you times a billion to the lovely Jaime Arkin for making me a gorgeous banner for this story! You can see it and her other amazing work on her blog: jaimearkin.blogspot.com
> 
> You can check out my blog for photos, information and clothing that go along with the story: scottishrose1028.blogspot.com

_“Before you, Bella, my life was like **a moonless night**. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason … and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn’t see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.” Edward Cullen, “New Moon”, Chapter 23_

**_Prologue_ **

**_Seattle, Washington – September 13, 1892_ **

Esme woke suddenly, blinking with confusion into the still darkness.  Upon hearing the soft whimpering of her three day old daughter as she rooted feebly in her bassinette, she realized why.  Next to her, Carlisle’s side of the bed remained empty; he had been called away shortly after supper to attend to their neighbor, Mrs. Renee Swan, who had gone into labor.

Esme smiled as she reached over and lifted baby Mary Alice, cradling her gently as she opened her nightdress and sighed as the infant latched on greedily. 

“Such a lucky thing, little one,” she spoke softly, stroking the baby’s cheek. “A new friend, just your age, so close by.”

Esme allowed herself to get lost in thoughts of an older Mary Alice – first seeing her running around with a little boy, then the vision changing to two little girls playing with dolls; their dark haired heads bent together as they shared secrets.  She was torn from her reverie when the baby released her breast with a soft pop, her angelic face relaxed in sleep.  She had burped the baby and settled her back in the bassinette when she heard a slight commotion from downstairs.  Esme could hear Carlisle talking with their housekeeper in a hushed but urgent tone. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she had just fastened her nightdress and was preparing to get up to investigate when Carlisle appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, a small, whimpering bundle in his arms.

“Carlisle, what …?” Her question died in her throat when she saw the look of anguish in her husband’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, petal,” he apologized softly.

“Mrs. Swan?” Esme asked, already knowing the sad answer.

Carlisle swallowed thickly before answering. “She started to hemorrhage during the delivery. Dr. Gerandy and I did what we could but …”

Esme’s eyes filled with tears, her heart breaking for the babe who had lost its mother. The Swans had only recently moved into the neighborhood and with herself and Mrs. Swan both in their confinement, Esme hadn’t had the opportunity to make the normal house call that she usually did to welcome new families.  Now she never would.

“The baby?” Esme questioned her husband softly.

“A fine, beautiful girl,” Carlisle smiled sadly. “Isabella Marie.”

Esme held out her arms, knowing the baby needed to eat and soon.  Carlisle crossed the room, gently placing little Isabella into his wife’s arms before sitting down beside her.  Esme unfastened her nightdress once more and offered the baby her other breast, smiling when the infant latched on without hesitation.

“She’s a natural,” Carlisle sighed, grief still etched on his handsome face.

“How is Chief Swan?” Esme inquired gently.

“Devastated,” Carlisle whispered, his voice breaking, knowing that if he were to ever lose Esme … He shook his head, trying to collect himself. “He wasn’t even able to look at Isabella.”

Esme touched his cheek, tears filling her eyes. “Oh, Carlisle.”

“If he won’t … if he can’t …” Carlisle began.

“She’ll have a home with us,” Esme spoke without hesitation, her voice strong and sure.

~*~

Chief Charles Swan signed the papers two days later that gave Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen guardianship over his newborn daughter until such time that he was able to care for her himself, but it was only two weeks later that Chief Swan was killed in the line of duty while attempting to make an arrest. With neither Chief nor Mrs. Swan having any living relatives that could be found, the local authorities granted the Cullens their request to adopt Isabella fully.

Esme’s vision of two little girls with dark hair, their heads bent together as they shared secrets, came true.  Little Isabella and Mary Alice were raised together, sharing a twin-like bond and intuition.  They loved their big brother, Emmett, and he was their fiercest protector, despite their constant teasing, as all sisters do to their brothers. Nothing made Esme happier than hearing someone remark on how much her children resembled each other, for though Isabella was not of her blood, the girl’s deep brown eyes matched those of her adopted mother and sister exactly and she and Emmett shared the same shade of thick, wavy chestnut hair.  Esme and Carlisle made sure that Isabella knew of the sacrifice and love her birth parents had for her, and that though tragedy had brought her to them, it had also brought joy in that she made their family complete.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my lovely betas GrayMatters and rubiesymusica - they truly are wonderful friends to me.
> 
> My blog has photos, historical information and general ramblings: scottishrose1028.blogspot.com

_Wednesday, April 10, 1912 – Southampton, England – 6:00 a.m._

Edward splashed cold water on his face and attempted to tame his messy bronze hair, with moderate success.  No matter what type of pomade or haircut he tried, his hair seemed determined to go whichever way it wanted.  He straightened his tie and shrugged on his jacket, glowering at his reflection in the small mirror of his rented room.

“Guess that’s as good as it’s going to get,” he muttered to himself.

The rest of the small boarding house was quiet, most of the other occupants still abed, save for the landlady and a few others like himself that were up early to get down to the docks.  He quickly settled his small bill and grabbed a piece of toast off the sideboard as he shouldered his kit bag, eager to get down to the ship.

It was sheer luck that had landed him his newest post.  With the coal strike crippling most of the smaller shipping companies, it was becoming difficult to obtain steady employment – unless you happened to know one of the signing officers or had experience.  Luckily, Edward had both.  He’d sailed with White Star on their Mediterranean run several times and he knew several of the signing officers well, so he’d managed to get one of the last steward positions available.  He’d met the Chief Steward the day before, who seemed nice enough and the ship was beyond anything Edward had ever seen before, both in luxury and size.  He was assigned to Second Class as a Bedroom Steward, but it might as well have been First Class, the ship was that beautifully appointed.  He was nervous about making the Trans-Atlantic crossing for the first time, but was secretly hoping that it would be his only one.

Edward Masen had plans.

His father, Edward Senior, had fervently wished that his son would follow in his footsteps and join him in his law practice. While Edward Junior had great respect for his father and the law, he had always been drawn toward medicine.  Being the apple of his mother’s eye, Edward had quickly won Elizabeth’s approval; her darling son could never do wrong.

After he’d completed primary school, Edward had gone on to the university in Cambridge, but was forced to cut his studies short when his father suddenly fell ill of the influenza and died.  Devastated, Edward stayed at home to help take care of his mother, who had also fallen ill.  Elizabeth rallied briefly before succumbing to the disease herself.  With his parents both gone, Edward had his father’s law partner settle their accounts and sell his childhood home.  He toyed briefly with the idea of going back to Cambridge before deciding to put his studies on hold so that he could work and save up to emigrate to the United States and finish his schooling there.

Now, two years later, Edward was nearly there.

He quickly made his way down to the docks, following the small crowd that had already started to form. Edward lined up for the inspection queue, presenting his medical clearance papers and his signing-on agreement.  Having been cleared, he made his way up the gangway and onto _Titanic_. 

~*~

_Wednesday, April 10, 1912 – Southampton, England – 11:00 a.m._

“Mary Alice Cullen, if you don’t stop fidgeting this instant …” Esme warned her overly excited daughter, the smile on her face belying the threat in her words.

“I can’t help it, Mama!” Alice giggled, hugging her mother. “But I promise to try.”

“Well that’s a promise broken as soon as it’s made,” Carlisle muttered, just loud enough so that Isabella could hear him.

“Papa …” Bella scolded him playfully, catching the wink he gave her.  Her eyes were bright with excitement, though she was managing it much better than her sister. 

The family had just completed a two week trip to Paris and then London, to give the girls a small tour of Europe and to gather items for Alice’s trousseau.  Alice had recently become engaged to Jasper Whitlock, a history teacher at the local high school, and they were to be married in October. The girls’ older brother Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, had stayed behind in Seattle with their two year old daughter, as Rosalie was in the advanced stages of pregnancy with their second child. 

Now they were on the train to Southampton, to catch the boat for their long journey home.  Most of their luggage was already on its way to Seattle; Carlisle had originally purchased tickets for Second Class on the White Star liner _Baltic_ , but after Alice had found her wedding gown in London, they had needed to postpone their departure a few days so that she could make the necessary fittings. Consequentially, their passage had been upgraded to sail on the White Star Line’s newest ship, _Titanic_ , though most of their trunks and baggage had already been loaded onto _Baltic_ and were now on their way across the Atlantic. 

Alice had lamented the fact that they would be unable to wear the new gowns they had purchased in Paris, but secretly Bella was glad that she would not be subjected to Alice’s sometimes overly-enthusiastic makeovers. Her only important items – her birth mother’s hair comb and her birth father’s pocket watch – always traveled in her dressing case, which currently was tucked away under her seat.  The girls had made several purchases in London, and Bella was able to console Alice with the promise of wearing their newest dresses first.

“Mama, look – you can see the smokestacks!” Alice pointed out the four towering structures that rose over Southampton’s skyline.

“My goodness, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a ship that monstrous,” Esme exclaimed.

“ _The Times_ said she’s over one hundred feet longer than the _Mauretania_ ,” Carlisle remarked. “And nearly twice her size.”

“It definitely looks it,” Esme agreed.

~*~

Once the boat train arrived at the docks, the family was quickly processed and allowed to board the ship, each of them marveling over how sumptuous and grand everything was.  Esme remarked to Carlisle how she could smell the fresh paint in the corridors as they made their way towards their two staterooms.  Carlisle and Esme were in D18, with the two girls next door in D20.  The two rooms were beautifully appointed, with brass fittings on the mahogany furnishings and richly upholstered chairs and bedding.  Carlisle and Esme’s room had a small sofa underneath their porthole with a full sized bed in brass, while the girls’ room had two twin beds and a long, skinny corridor that led to their porthole.

Both rooms were outfitted with a dresser and washbasin and although they would have to share the bathroom with two other staterooms, the accommodations far surpassed any other ship they had taken before.

After they each had unpacked and washed up, the warning whistle had gone off, signaling that the ship was preparing to depart.  Carlisle led them up to the Promenade Deck, so that they could join the throng of other passengers as they waved goodbye to the well-wishers on the dock.  As the ship pulled away from the shore, the family made their way to the Second Class Dining Saloon for luncheon, once again amazed at the beautiful décor and the delicious food.

~*~

Edward had had a busy morning.  He was in charge of ten staterooms on D Deck, D16-34, all on the aft-port side of the ship.  Rooms D16, 22, 24, and 30 were each filled with mothers traveling with small children, all four of which had sent him running hither and yon for the better part of the morning, for various things that they just had to have.  D32 and 34 each had a honeymooning couple – he doubted that his services would be needed overmuch in those rooms.  He had finally managed to make his way around to his other four rooms, finding most of the occupants either at luncheon or in various states of settling in.  He had just returned to his area after running below to the Stewards’ Mess on E Deck, hurriedly eating his own luncheon so he could finish meeting the rest of his passengers.

Edward straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair, hoping that for once it was behaving itself.  He returned to D18 and 20, having checked previously and finding the occupants must have been in the Dining Saloon.  He knocked softly on D18’s door, and when he didn’t receive a reply, moved to D20 and knocked softly on its door.

The door opened and Edward’s world spun on its axis.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen looked up at him, curiosity in her big brown eyes that were framed by dark lashes and porcelain skin.  Her pink cheeks darkened as she nervously nibbled on her lower lip.

“May I help you?” Bella asked shyly, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks and knowing she must be crimson.  She couldn’t help it, for standing before her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. 

“Hello,” Edward managed to get out, nervously clearing his throat.  “My name is Edward Masen and I’m the Bedroom Steward in charge of your stateroom for the voyage.”

“Hello, I’m Bella Cullen.” Bella said, loving the way his voice sounded; like velvet, soft and melodic.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you … do I call you Mr. Masen?”

Edward smiled, chuckling softly. “No, just Edward is fine.”

A gentle cough sounded behind him and Edward turned around to find an older gentleman, whose blue eyes were twinkling kindly, with a lady he presumed to be Bella’s mother on his arm.

“Bella, love, who is your new friend?”

“Papa, this is our Steward, Edward,” Bella explained, catching her mother’s knowing smile.

“Hello Edward, I’m Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme,” Carlisle offered his hand to Edward.

Edward stared at Dr. Cullen’s hand for a moment, surprised that he was being treated as an equal.  Sadly, though he was well-educated and well-presented, most of his passengers tended to treat him as if he were beneath their notice and station, barely acknowledging his presence.  Edward took Dr. Cullen’s hand and shook it firmly, already liking him immensely.  “Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen; Mrs. Cullen. I’m Edward Masen and I’ll be taking care of you on your voyage. May I be of any assistance to you?”

“I thank you, but I don’t think we need anything at the moment,” Carlisle answered.

“All right, just ring if you do need anything,” Edward said, smiling softly at Bella.  “It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cullen.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks go out to my two wonderful betas, GrayMatters and rubiesymusica who are truly wonderful. And big hugs to my fabulous prereaders BilliCullen, Edward's Erika and HisMysticMuse, who not only preread for me but also help answer the tough questions like "what are bedclothes, exactly?" ;-)
> 
> As always, check out my blog for photos, trivia and more about Edwardian undergarments than you probably ever wanted to know. scottishrose1028.blogspot.com

Bella let out a small sigh as she watched Edward turn and walk away, her cheeks blazing when she realized what she’d done.  Her parents smiled knowingly at her; although Alice had always been prone to flights of fancy, it was rare that they ever saw Bella lost in daydreams.

“He’s very handsome, darling,” Esme said, her soft brown eyes twinkling. “And so well-mannered.”

“Hmm,” Bella hummed in agreement, not trusting her voice quite yet.

“Where has Alice run off to?” Carlisle peered behind Bella into her stateroom. “Has she disappeared already?”

“She said something about getting a book from the library,” Bella shrugged, eager to escape the questioning she knew was coming.  She let out another sigh – this one of relief – when Alice came down the corridor, a book in hand.  Bella excused herself quietly, retreating into her room before her mother could begin asking her questions about their handsome steward. 

She sat down on her bed and was lost in remembering how green Edward’s eyes were when Alice came back into the room, noisily setting her book down on the dresser and pulling Bella back into the present.

“Mary Alice, I know that look on your face – don’t even start,” Bella warned her sister uselessly.

Alice’s dark brown eyes widened with false innocence. “I’m sure I haven’t the faintest idea to what you are referring.”

Bella’s eyes narrowed.  “Out with it, I know trying to stop you is pointless.”

“I was thinking that you should wear your new gown for dinner,” Alice suggested, moving to Bella’s steamer trunk and pulling out the dress.  “This shade of blue looks lovely with your skin.”

 “All right,” Bella said warily. “Just get on with it, Allie.”

“He really is quite handsome – and he seems quite taken with you,” Alice grinned knowingly.

Bella was unable to keep from smiling when she thought of Edward. “How…?” She shook her head, laughing. “Where were you hiding?”

“Just around the corner of the corridor,” Alice giggled. “I had to let you two have your moment.”

Bella blushed furiously. “Alice!  It wasn’t like that, he… he was just doing his job.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Bella – he likes you! And you like him, admit it!”

“Yes, I like him,” Bella sighed, knowing what she felt was silly. “But it isn’t like anything between us would even be possible.”

“Bella, that isn’t true,” Alice insisted. “Just because he’s working on a ship now doesn’t mean that he’s necessarily in the trade for life. Maybe he has other ambitions.”

“Maybe,” Bella said uncertainly.

“There’s only one thing to do,” Alice sat down next to Bella, wrapping her arm around her. “You’ll just need to get to know him – find out more about him.”

“How, Allie?” Bella asked, knowing that with Edward busy with his work, chances to socialize would be few and far between.

Alice smiled confidently. “Believe me; based on what I saw, I think he’ll find you whenever the opportunity presents itself.”

~*~

The remainder of the afternoon passed quickly as _Titanic_ steamed across the English Channel, dropping anchor just after twilight in the harbor of Cherbourg, France.  Bella watched the tenders as they ferried additional passengers, baggage and mail from the small docks to the ship, enjoying a few quiet moments while Alice ran next door to borrow earrings from their mother.  Her own hair had been artfully arranged by Alice in soft curls, piled and pinned on the back of her head in the Grecian style, her mother’s hair comb its only accessory. 

Bella smoothed the soft blue satin of her new gown over her hips, feeling slightly self-conscious about its narrow cut that necessitated wearing a corset – one which Alice had laced far too tightly for Bella’s liking. Looking herself over in the dresser mirror, she had to admit the new gown did set off her skin tone nicely.

 _I can’t breathe, but at least I’m pretty_ , Bella thought ruefully.

“Bella, let’s go; Papa’s ready to escort us to the dining room,” Alice reentered the room, practically shivering with excitement, as she always did when given the opportunity to debut a new dress.

Bella picked up her gloves and handbag, enjoying the way the beaded fringe on her skirt clicked merrily as she walked.  Her father and mother were waiting in the corridor; her father looking dashing in his new tuxedo and her mother looking as beautiful as always in a gown of champagne-colored silk, embroidered with silver and gold threads.

Carlisle looked over his three girls, his blue eyes beaming with pride.

“I do believe I have the honor of escorting the three loveliest ladies on this ship,” he remarked, offering Esme his arm.

The Second Class Dining Saloon may not have been as opulently appointed as First Class, but the food was every bit as delectable, for the two shared the same kitchen.  The passengers traveling in Second Class would have been at home in First Class on any other liner of the day, and their attire was a mix of evening gowns and tailored suit dresses, tuxedos and dark suits. 

The room was paneled in oak, with a rich, soft carpet in gold and cream and tables set with glittering crystal and china in groups of four, six or eight to a table.  Like the First Class Dining Saloon, the room spanned the width of the ship, permitting natural light to enter through the large windows that ran along each side. 

Seated at their small table for four, the family enjoyed their dinner while discussing details of Alice’s upcoming nuptials – Alice’s eyes shining as she described the ideas she had for the bridesmaids’ gowns and sought advice from her father on what she should get Jasper as a wedding gift. 

After dinner, Carlisle and Esme decided to take a stroll around the Promenade Deck before they retired. Alice and Bella explored the small but well-equipped Second Class Library and Reading Room before they made their way back to their stateroom.  Bella good-naturedly listened to Alice as she extolled the virtues of one particular type of lace over another, her mind turning over her brief but intense encounter with Edward earlier.  She gradually became aware that her sister’s chatter had silenced and broke free from her thoughts to find Alice staring at her with playful agitation.

“Bella, I don’t believe you’ve heard a word I’ve said,” Alice scowled, but her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“Hmm?” Bella blinked, a blush gradually creeping over her cheeks when she realized she was caught.  “I’m sorry, Allie… I don’t know where my mind went just now.”

Alice let out a ladylike snort. “Really? I’d say your mind was thinking of a certain green-eyed steward we made acquaintance of this afternoon.”

Bella’s blush deepened, but she was unable to keep the grin off her face. “Perhaps.”

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?” Alice laughed.  “And to think of all the teasing I got from you and Emmett when I met Jasper – revenge is a dish best served cold, dear sister.”

~*~

Edward glanced at his pocket watch as he left the Stewards’ mess hall, noting that he would be done with his duties for the evening in two hours.  Tucking the watch back into his jacket, he made his way back toward his group of staterooms to begin turning down the beds and inquiring to what extent his passengers might need him before retiring. 

He left rooms D-18 and 20 for last, hoping that he might catch a glimpse of Bella again – or perhaps even get to speak with her again.  He made quick work of turning down the bed in Dr. and Mrs. Cullen’s room before knocking softly on the door of D-20.  Getting no reply, he made his way inside and took care to turn down the two beds, pulling out a rose he’d pilfered from the galley as he’d made his way back from dinner. He dithered over which bed might be Bella’s, before noticing the well-worn copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ that rested at the foot of one of the beds.  Edward picked it up and thumbed through it, seeing the name _Isabella M. S. Cullen_ penned in a flowing script inside the front cover.  He traced the letters with his finger, before tucking the soft blush-colored rose inside the book and laying it back on her bed.

A soft gasp made Edward turn suddenly, his eyes landing on the object of his affection. Bella looked lovely in a deep blue gown, her beautiful hair pulled up to expose the gentle slope of her neck. Edward could swear his heart had never beat so erratically in his life as it did when her eyes met his with a dazzling smile on her face.

“I was just… erm,” Edward’s voice didn’t seem to be working properly; he cleared his throat and swallowed thickly before attempting to speak again. “That is, I was just turning the bedclothes down before going off duty for the evening.”

“Oh?” Bella felt her pulse racing and had to remind herself to keep breathing while she stared into Edward’s deep green eyes. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Cullen.” Bella thought that the sound of his velvety voice shouldn’t make her heart flutter so.

“Please, call me Bella.”

“Alright,” Edward agreed, dazzling her with a smile of his own. “Bella.”

Bella moved further into the room, her eyes drawn to the book she had left on her bed. A blush-colored rose was now tucked in between its pages.  She reached out a finger and traced the soft petals, her pulse fluttering like hummingbird’s wings. “Edward…”

He had to fight the impulse to pull her into his arms; he had never felt anything like this in his life.  “I saw it and thought of you,” Edward said softly.

Her gaze slowly lifted to meet his, tears suddenly clouding her vision. “You did?”

“I’ve thought of little else but you since this afternoon,” he admitted, praying that she felt even a little of what he was feeling.

Bella let out a soft sigh, a tremulous smile on her lips. “It’s been the same for me.”

Edward slowly allowed himself to touch her hand, taking it in his briefly and squeezing it gently before letting go. “I have to go, but I’ll find a way to see you soon, if you’ll allow me?”

“Yes, please,” Bella agreed, her palm tingling where his had touched it.

“Until then,” Edward murmured, opening the stateroom door and backing into the corridor. “Goodnight, Bella.”

“Goodnight, Edward.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe so, so, so much to my fabulous prereaders BilliCullen, Edward's Erika and HisMysticMuse and to my wonderful betas GrayMatters and rubiesymusica. You ladies are truly the best team a girl could have behind her.
> 
> Go to my blog for random facts, photos and other trivia: http://scottishrose1028.blogspot.com

_Thursday, April 11, 1912 – 8:30 a.m. – at sea, sailing from Cherbourg, France to Queenstown, Ireland_

The next morning dawned bright and clear as _Titanic_ steamed around the southern tip of England and headed for Queenstown, Ireland, where she would make her last stop before steaming west to New York.  The ship was already a flurry of activity, from the postal clerks readying sacks of mail to be transferred onto the tenders for posting from Queenstown to the bustle of waiters, kitchen staff and stewards preparing and serving breakfast.

Edward’s morning had been quite uneventful thus far, for most of his passengers had either decided to take breakfast in the dining saloon or were still abed.  In fact, only two staterooms had opted to have their breakfasts brought to them: D-18 and D-20. Edward took extra care to ensure everything was perfect on each tray before he wheeled the cart through the busy Second Class dining saloon and into the corridor that led to the Cullen’s two staterooms. He knocked softly on Dr. and Mrs. Cullen’s door first, hoping to be able to spend a few extra minutes with Bella when he delivered her tray.

“Ah, good morning, Edward,” Carlisle greeted him warmly.

“Good morning, Dr. Cullen. I have your breakfast tray here,” Edward explained, carefully lifting the first tray and entering the room. “How was your night? Did you sleep well?”

“Very well, thank you, Edward.” Carlisle answered. “Though I’m afraid Esme didn’t pass the night as easily; she never does sleep well when she’s not at home.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Edward set down the tray and began to set the small table where Mrs. Cullen was already seated, looking pretty if somewhat tired. “My mother was always the same way.”

“Where do your parents live, Edward?” Esme asked, her brown eyes kind.

Edward swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat at her question. Though it had been two years, it was still hard to think that his parents were gone. “My parents died a little over two years ago of the influenza, ma’am.”

Esme gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock. “Oh, Edward! I’m that sorry, how rude of me.”

Edward shook his head, smiling at her. “No, you couldn’t have known, ma’am. Don’t worry about it.”

“So you’re all on your own, then?” Carlisle asked gently. “Do you have any siblings?”

“No sir, it was just me,” Edward answered softly. “Mother nearly died with having me, and the doctor said she’d never have another.”

Esme touched his hand, offering him what comfort she could. “I’m sure you’d make them proud, Edward.”

“I hope to, ma’am.” Edward smiled at her, touched by her gesture. “My plan is to continue with my studies as soon as I can.”

“What do you plan on pursuing, Edward?” Carlisle asked.

“I was taking medical preparatory classes at Cambridge,” Edward explained. “I’m hoping to continue on and become a doctor.”

“You’re planning to go back to Cambridge, then?” Carlisle wondered, impressed.

“Between you and me, sir, I plan on staying in America,” Edward said in a low voice, terrified now that he’d finally voiced his secret ambition. But there was something about Dr. Cullen’s kind eyes and manner that made him trust the man. “I’m not sure where I’ll end up, but I know there’s no shortage of good schools to pick from.”

“I’d be more than happy to assist you,” Carlisle offered sincerely. “My voice may not show it anymore, but I came to America for the very same reason.”

Edward’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He’d noticed a slight accent to some of Dr. Cullen’s words, but had been unable to place it. “I would greatly appreciate any assistance you’d be able to give me, sir.”

Carlisle smiled warmly at him and winked. “We’ll talk more soon, I promise. In the meantime, I believe you have another breakfast to deliver.”

Edward felt his cheeks flush but was unable to keep the smile off his face as he thought of Bella. He cleared his throat and opened the stateroom door to leave. “Yes sir, thank you.”

“Thank you, Edward,” Esme called out, a twinkle in her eyes as well.

Edward shut their stateroom door and let out a gust of air in relief. He checked his reflection in the silver tray in his hands, noticing that his ears and cheeks were indeed bright pink and that his hair had once again escaped his attempt to tame it with pomade. He sighed again and set down the empty tray, knocking softly on the door to Bella’s stateroom. He could hear rustling and a few feminine-sounding giggles from the other side of the door. He distinctly heard a hiss of “Alice!” before the door swung open to reveal Alice, her dark brown eyes merry with mischief.

“Well, good morning, Edward,” Alice grinned.

“Good morning, Miss Cullen,” Edward couldn’t keep from smiling back at her; she had a smile that was infectious. “I have your breakfast ready.”

“Come in, come in!” Alice insisted, moving aside to allow him into the room. Edward set down the heavy tray carefully and looked up into the beautiful face of his angel. Bella’s hair fell over her shoulders, loose and unadorned. The soft yellow of her morning gown made the golden highlights in her eyes and hair glow, but the dazzling smile she had for him put everything else to shame.

 Bella felt her heart clench at the sight of Edward, his soft green eyes bright and his answering smile making her breathless. She stared into his eyes, trying to decipher the emotion that smoldered just under the surface. He gazed back, and they might have stayed that way forever if Alice hadn’t giggled, bringing them out of their daze.

Edward felt his cheeks heat as he ducked his head and went about setting up the small table, trying to remain focused on his task. He finished setting everything up and stepped back, pulling out a chair for Alice to sit, and then repeating the action for Bella. Her eyes once again met his and for a moment he allowed himself to drown in them.

“Is there… uh… is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?” Edward stammered nervously.

“Must you leave so soon, Edward?” Bella asked, her stomach dropping at the thought of his leaving already.

The sound of his name on her lips did strange things to Edward’s body. His heartbeat quickened and he shook his head, wanting nothing more than to stay with her forever. “I can stay a few more moments.”

Alice clapped her hands, startling him slightly. “So, Edward – where are you from?”

Edward laughed. “London, I grew up there. But I’ve been living in Southampton for the last couple of years.”

“Do you like working on ships?” Alice wondered, ignoring the kick that Bella gave her under the table.

“Um… it’s alright,” Edward replied. “It pays decently and I get to travel for free.”

“So you plan on doing this for some time?” Alice asked, now blatantly ignoring the looks of warning Bella was giving her.

“Well, no, I don’t,” Edward answered, trying not to laugh at their antics. “I’d like to finish my schooling; I want to be a doctor.”

“Excellent!” Alice beamed at him, shooting her own look at Bella, who was shaking her head in embarrassment. “You know, our father is a doctor, Edward.”

He fought to keep the smile off his face. “I did know that, thank you, Miss Cullen.”

“Please, call me Alice,” she waved away his formality.

“Alright, Alice,” Edward smiled, then frowned as he checked his pocket watch. “I’m sorry, but I do have to get back to my work.” He met Bella’s eyes, hating the look of sadness that was in them.

Bella swallowed her disappointment, silently chastising herself – she knew that he had work he had to do. “It’s alright, Edward, we understand.”

“May I call on you this afternoon, Bella?” Edward opened the door to leave and steeled himself, meeting Bella’s eyes, hoping that she’d agree. He had a small break that afternoon and wanted nothing more than to spend it with her.

Bella drew in a stuttering breath, her pulse quickening. “Yes, please,” she sighed.

Edward let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She’d said _yes_. “Til this afternoon, then.”

“Bye Edward!” Alice waved at him merrily, winking at him before he disappeared behind the door.

Bella rounded furiously on her sister as soon as they were alone. “Mary Alice Cullen, you are incorrigible! Whatever has gotten into you this morning?”

Alice blinked at her sister innocently. “Dear sister, what could you possibly mean?”

Bella narrowed her eyes at Alice. “Don’t you dare play innocent with me, missy. You… you… I can’t…” She spluttered helplessly.

“Yes?” Alice smiled knowingly at her sister.

“What were you… why… you’re impossible!” Bella laughed in spite of herself and her anger left her in an instant, all of her thoughts now focused on the fact that she would be seeing Edward again in a few hours. “I love you, you know.”

“I do,” Alice leaned in and squeezed Bella’s hand affectionately. “And I love you, too. I think you should wear your cream and green dress, the one we bought in Selfridges last week. I’ll lend you my peridot earrings; they’ll go nicely with the trim.”

Bella shook her head and laughed. “As if I have any say in what I’m wearing?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No,” Bella giggled. “It wouldn’t matter even if I did.”

“Not really, no.” Alice smiled prettily and tucked into her breakfast.

~AMN~

_2 p.m. – at sea, sailing west from Queenstown, Ireland to New York_

Edward smoothed his hair and nervously straightened his jacket – he felt a bit odd in his everyday suit while technically still working – but he would be far less noticeable in his gray serge suit than in his uniform of a white broadcloth jacket and black wool trousers. He started cautiously down the corridor, but grew more confident as he walked by passengers who greeted him as if he were one of their own. By the time he reached Bella’s cabin, however, his nervousness had returned tenfold. Taking a calming breath, he knocked softly on the cabin door.

Almost immediately, the door swung open to reveal Bella, whose smile was radiant. “Hello, Edward.”

“Hello, Bella,” Edward grinned, holding out his arm to her. “Would you care to take a walk with me on the promenade?”

“I’d love to,” Bella took his arm, the familiar thrum of electricity passing between them when she touched him.

The pair walked quietly down the corridor and up the stairs to the Second Class Promenade on the Boat Deck, each of them sneaking glances at the other. They both blinked at the sudden brightness when they emerged on deck, the sun shining down on the ship as she steamed west toward New York.

Edward cleared his throat, earning a smile from Bella. “So… come here often?” She bit her lip, giggling at his lame joke. “I’m sorry, that was terrible.”

Bella laughed out loud at that, making him smile. “No, not that terrible. You actually reminded me a bit of my brother; he makes jokes like that, too.”

“Glad to know I’m not the only one, then,” Edward chuckled, tucking her arm more tightly into his own. “Does your brother live in Seattle, too?”

“Yes, he’s married and has a little girl, Lily, and Rosalie – that’s his wife – is expecting their second child in July,” Bella replied. “They live just a few streets over from our house, so we get together quite a bit, and Mama insists on all of us being at dinner on Sundays.”

“That must be nice, having a big family,” Edward smiled down at her, enjoying the way the sun brought out the reddish highlights in her hair.

“Most of the time it is,” Bella admitted. “Mama told me about your parents, I’m so sorry. It must have been awful to lose them like that.”

“It was,” Edward admitted. “But I’m glad I had the opportunity to say goodbye before they were gone.” He paused before asking her another question. “How far apart are you and your brother and sister? Are you close in age?”

Bella sighed in relief, glad the conversation wasn’t so gloomy anymore. “Emmett is four years older than Alice and I, and her birthday is three days before mine.”

The look of puzzlement on Edward’s face was comical – and typical for whenever anyone asked how old she and Alice were. “How… I thought… aren’t you twins?”

Bella giggled a bit before answering. “Not exactly. My birth mother died while having me; Papa was the doctor who delivered me and since Mama had Alice only three days before me, he brought me home with him.”

“And your birth father?” Edward asked cautiously.

“When my mother died, he gave Papa and Mama guardianship over me,” Bella explained. “Charlie was a policeman and a few weeks later, he was killed during a robbery he was trying to stop. But neither he nor my birth mother, Renee, had any family, so Papa and Mama petitioned to adopt me fully. Alice and I may not be twins by blood, but we were essentially raised that way.”

“How extraordinary,” Edward murmured. “You really do take after your parents quite a bit, even though they’re not your birth parents.”

Bella smiled. “I know; Mama loves it when people compare us to one another. Emmett and I look a fair bit alike also – we both have the same hair and dimples. Papa laments that none of us look like him, though Emmett does have his eyes. Which of your parents do you take after?”

“I look like my father, though I have my mother’s eyes and hair,” Edward laughed, thinking of how his mother’s hair would practically glow in the sun, sure that his was doing the same now. “She said our hair was as bright as a new penny – and she had just as much trouble taming hers as I do mine.”

“I like it,” Bella sighed, reaching out and combing her fingers through it, then blushing furiously as she realized how inappropriate she was being. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be,” Edward’s cheeks were red too. “I… I liked it.”

Bella’s heart beat erratically as their eyes locked, her hand resting on his chest, where she could feel his heart beating just as quickly. “Edward, do you feel it too?”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to think beyond the way the warmth of her hand felt against his chest. “You mean this… thing between us?”

“Yes,” she nodded slowly, her eyes searching his emerald ones for an answer. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before…”

“Neither have I, Bella,” Edward slowly cupped her cheek in his hand, relishing the softness of her skin.

The sound of the ship’s whistle broke the pair from the spell they were under, and Edward cursed under his breath when he checked his watch and realized he needed to head back to prepare for tea.

“I’m sorry, but I have to head back,” he apologized, taking Bella’s arm once again and escorting her back inside.

“I understand,” Bella sighed, sad that their time together was so short.

“Would you allow me to come see you again tonight?” Edward asked as he stopped in front of her cabin door.

Her answering smile was breathtaking. “Of course I will.”

He bowed slightly and touched his lips to her hand. “Until then, Bella.”

“Until then,” she replied, turning to watch him as he walked back down the corridor.

Bella swiftly entered her cabin and shut the door, doing a giddy dance of happiness once inside. She was unable to keep the smile from her face as she thought about their afternoon together, though her heart sank a bit when she realized how little time they really would have to themselves.  Remembering her earlier conversation with Alice did lift her spirits somewhat, for she knew that despite his duties, Edward would find ways to be with her whenever he could.

Feeling lighter and determined to remain optimistic, Bella washed up and repinned her windblown hair before going next door to her parents’ cabin, knocking softly on the door before entering.

Esme looked up from the crocheting she’d been working on and smiled warmly. “Hello, love.”

“Hi Mama,” Bella bent down and kissed her cheek before joining her on the sofa. “Where are Papa and Alice?”

“They’ve gone to tea in the saloon,” Esme replied, tying off her last row and setting the piece aside. “I’ve rung for ours to be brought here; I thought we might enjoy a chat.”

Bella flushed, knowing exactly what her mother had in mind. “All right, that sounds nice.”

“So how was your walk with Edward?” Esme asked knowingly.

Bella bit her lower lip, attempting to keep the grin off her face and failing. “It was wonderful, if much too short.”

A knock sounded at the door then, and Esme rose to open it to allow Edward to enter with their tea tray.  “Good afternoon, Edward,” she greeted him warmly.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen, Bella,” Edward replied, his eyes never leaving Bella’s.

As Edward began setting the table, Esme studied her daughter carefully, her keen mother’s eye missing very little. She watched the way her daughter’s eyes tracked every movement he made; the way the pair of them moved in synchronization without even knowing it – like magnets, each following the other’s motion effortlessly. She didn’t miss the small sigh from Bella when Edward finished, knowing that it meant another separation for them.

“Is there anything else I can get you two ladies?” Edward inquired, a pained look on his face.

“Thank you, Edward,” Esme shook her head, “nothing else. I trust we’ll see you after dinner?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Edward tore his gaze away from Bella, closing his eyes briefly before meeting Esme’s. “Mrs. Cullen, may I call on Bella again this evening? I’m finished with my duties at 10 o’clock, which I know is late-”

“Edward, that’s alright,” Esme cut him off, smiling. “Dr. Cullen and I trust you.”

“Thank you,” he replied sincerely, touched by their kindness. He picked up the empty tray, nodding to Esme and smiling when he looked at Bella. “Good afternoon, ladies.”

“Bye,” Bella watched Edward until the door shut behind him, and sighed.

Esme picked up the teapot and poured them each a cup, before sitting back and watching her daughter with a smile. “Oh my darling girl, you have got it bad, don’t you?”

“Hmm?” Bella hummed, absentmindedly fixing her tea.

Esme chuckled. “Bella, love – you’ve just added salt to your tea instead of sugar.”

Bella started and made a face, emptying her cup into the slop bowl and pouring herself a fresh cup. “Ugh. I’m sorry, Mama.”

“It’s quite alright, love.” Esme reassured her, laughing. “Believe me, I understand just where you’re coming from. When I first met your Papa, I was much the same.”

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” Bella admitted, glad her mother understood. “But my head keeps telling me that it’s too soon.”

“Too soon for what, dearest?” Esme wondered.

“To be feeling this way. I mean…” Bella searched for the right words. “Mama… my heart tells me that this is more than just an infatuation. I know we’ve only just met, but the way I feel about Edward – surely people don’t fall in love this fast?”

“Well, I knew that I loved your Papa almost from the first time I saw him,” Esme replied, smiling at the memory.

Bella sank back into her chair with relief. “You did?”

“I did,” Esme confirmed, laughing. “I was eighteen and it was at my cousin Maria’s birthday party. I was hiding from my father, who wanted to introduce me to one of his associate’s sons – Charles Evenson – a horrid, boorish boy.” She made a face before continuing. “I was attempting to duck behind a large potted palm and I ran smack into your Papa.”

Bella giggled, picturing it. “I’m sure that got his attention.”

“It certainly did,” Esme laughed. “Carlisle grabbed my arms to steady us, I looked up and knew my life would never be the same.”

Bella nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what her mother was talking about.

“My father had other plans for me,” Esme continued. “He was determined to pair me off with someone suitable – someone that wasn’t _‘a Mick fresh off the boat,’_ as he put it. Carlisle asked permission to court me but Father refused him, forbidding us to see each other.”

“But he must have relented at some point, right?” Bella wondered.

Esme shook her head. “No… he didn’t. Two weeks later, I met Carlisle at the train station and we left, traveling to Maryland, where we were married later that night.”

“Mama!” Bella gasped. “But what did your father say?”

“He was furious, of course,” Esme sighed, taking a sip of her tea. “He ranted and railed, saying that no one in Chicago society would accept us, that I was ruined and not to expect any help from him.”

“So what did you and Papa do?”

“Papa had received word from a classmate of his that they needed doctors at the hospital he was working at in Seattle,” Esme replied, smiling. “I had some money that was left to me by my mother, so we packed what little we had and went west. Father died a few years later, just before Emmett was born.”

“Did he ever accept Papa?” Bella asked.

“No,” Esme said ruefully. “But I’ve never regretted the decision I made, love – the heart wants what the heart wants, and logic has very little to do with it.”

Bella nodded, swallowing past the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. “Mama, I think I love him.”

“I know you do, dearest,” Esme reached out and touched her daughter’s cheek softly. “And he feels the same, I’m certain of it.”

“But what about-”

“Things will work themselves out, Bella,” Esme cut off her daughter’s protests. “I promise.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Bella hugged her close. “It means the world to me that you and Papa approve of Edward.”

“Papa likes him immensely; you should have heard them at luncheon, talking about different medical texts,” Esme chuckled. “We may have to institute a no-medical-discussions-at-meals policy.”

Bella made a face. “I can’t say I’m sorry I missed that, but I’m glad Papa has someone else to discuss medical procedures with – though I think he learned his lesson when Alice got sick while he was going over the finer points of the amputation of Mr. Banner’s gouty foot last summer.”

“I’d quite forgotten about that incident,” Esme grimaced. “Alice still can’t bear the smell of asparagus, and I could never get the stain out of that tablecloth.”

~AMN~

Bella’s afternoon went quickly, despite her eagerness to see Edward again. She’d enjoyed her tea with her mother and afterward, they took a turn around the enclosed promenade on C Deck with Alice. Bella consented to allow Alice to play with her hairstyle for dinner, which always made her sister happy, and she had to admit that once it was finished it did look rather elegant. Alice’s own dark hair was pinned up and decorated with a wide embellished ribbon that exactly matched the silver and pink of her gown. Bella’s gown had once belonged to her mother, though it had been made over into a more modern style, with beautiful silver beading and beaded fringe along the hem of each layer of the skirt.

During dinner, Bella caught herself watching for Edward as different stewards passed the table on their way to and from the galley; a light blush coloring her cheeks as she thought back to their almost-kiss that afternoon.

“Penny for your thoughts, Bella,” Alice teased, causing Bella’s blush to deepen.

“Alice,” Esme gently chided her, “don’t goad your sister.”

“As much as she and Emmett teased me about Jasper, I think I’m entitled to a little goading,” Alice insisted.

“Perhaps,” Carlisle agreed, biting back a smile.

“Papa!” Bella protested, laughing.

“Don’t look so innocent, missy,” Carlisle grinned. “You and your brother were merciless; you’re on your own.”

After dinner, Carlisle and Esme went for a walk while Alice and Bella returned to their cabin. All teasing aside, Alice was glad that her sister had found her soul mate and the two chatted easily while waiting for Edward to arrive.

“So you enjoyed your walk then?” Alice asked.

“Yes, other than it was much too short,” Bella answered, sinking down onto her bed.

“So did you kiss him yet?”

“Alice!” Bella hissed at her sister, blushing furiously.

“Well, did you?” Alice grinned.

“No,” Bella scowled. “There was a moment when I was sure he was about to… and then the whistle sounded and he said he needed to get back to work.”

“That’s disappointing,” Alice agreed, moving to sit next to Bella.

“It was… and it wasn’t, Allie.” Bella sighed in frustration. “Every moment I’ve been able to spend with Edward has been incredible, but still leaves me wanting more. Does that even make sense?”

“You love him,” Alice stated knowingly.

“I do,” Bella replied. “Mama said she knew she loved Papa as soon as they met; was it the same for you with Jasper?”

“I noticed Jasper the moment he walked into the house with Emmett,” Alice smiled at the memory. “I was sitting in the kitchen with Mama and Mrs. Cope, and our eyes met and without stopping to make sense of what I was doing, I stood up and said to him _‘you’ve kept me waiting a long time.’_ He ducked his head, like a good Southern gentleman and apologized.” She chuckled once. “He smiled down at me and it was like nothing I’d ever felt before.”

“And did you kiss him then?” Bella teased.

“Nearly,” Alice laughed. “About ten minutes afterward, we were out in the backyard and Jasper turned to help me down the back stairs when I grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him to me and kissed him.”

Bella giggled at that, shaking her head at her sister’s antics. “You’re incorrigible, Allie.”

“No, I’m _determined_ ,” Alice clarified, giggling as well. “But I got my kiss.”

“That you did,” Bella acknowledged ruefully.

~AMN~

For Edward, the remainder of the afternoon and evening seemed to drag on endlessly. He moved through his tasks like an automaton, making the appropriate replies and remarks to his fellow crew mates and passengers, but his mind on only one thing: Bella. He’d managed to sneak a few glimpses of her while she was at dinner as he passed through the dining saloon on his way to the galley; as ever, she looked lovely, her cheeks flushed as she chatted and laughed with her family.

At last, his shift ended and he was able to make his way to Bella’s cabin. He knocked on the door and heard giggling before the door was thrown wide, and Alice appeared, looking mischievous.

“Hello Edward,” Alice grinned, her dark eyes merry with laughter.

“Hello again, Alice,” Edward grinned back, his eyes landing on Bella, who stood directly behind her sister.

 “I’ll just leave you two to it,” Alice grinned knowingly. “I need to talk to Mama anyway.”

As soon as the door was shut behind her, Bella ran into Edward’s open arms. They stood together for a few moments, enjoying the closeness, before Edward pulled back slightly to look down at her.

“Bella…” His words failed him as he looked into her dark eyes.

“Edward…” Bella felt her cheeks warm, but she was determined not to let this opportunity pass her by. Feeling suddenly bold, she grasped the lapels of his coat and pulled him to her, touching his lips with her own.

Edward’s eyes widened before his mind caught up to the fact that Bella was kissing him. He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, his lips moving with hers as he deepened the kiss. He held her close, his hands finding their way into her thick hair, which was just as soft and silky as he’d imagined it would be.

After what felt like hours, but was only a few moments, Edward gentled his kisses, and pulled back to look into Bella’s eyes. As impossible as it seemed, this girl was now his whole world – he no longer saw a point to the rest of the world without her in his life. He struggled to find words to name the feelings that flooded through him, but nothing felt strong enough to describe them.

“Edward,” Bella whispered, touching his face softly. “I love you.”

Edward’s heart swelled with a hope more intense than he could ever remember having felt before and he kissed her lips again gently, reverently. “As I love you, my Bella.”

Bella hugged him close as the sense of conviction and rightness washed through her again, as she realized that no matter how sudden it all seemed, he was as irreversibly altered as she was. Edward kissed her gently on the forehead before reluctantly pulling back.

“I hate leaving you, but I need to get back before lights out,” he sighed.

“I understand,” Bella replied softly.

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but I will find ways to be with you,” Edward promised. “And once we reach New York-”

“I’m not worried,” Bella reassured him, watching him as the anxiety slowly left his eyes and he smiled sweetly. “We belong together.”

Edward was unable to resist kissing her one more time before he forced himself to pull away. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight,” Bella squeezed his hand before letting go, watching Edward as he disappeared around the corner of the corridor. As insurmountable as their odds seemed, she wasn’t worried; she knew that everything would work out – somehow. Fate had brought them together and Bella was determined to never let him go.


End file.
